Dive In
by CherryFlavoredPez
Summary: Cute 'lil fic to the song Dive In by Darius. Hr/D,


Disclaimer: None of these characters and places are mine, they're J.K Rowling's, I do own the plot though. Don't own the song either. That one's Darius'  
  
AN: English is not my mother tongue, I'm Dutch, so there could be some spelling and grammatical errors in this fic, please forgive me for them.  
  
Read & Review pleeeeeease? Constructive criticism is always welcome, they're the best, flames will be used to burn your house down.  
  
Pairings: Draco/Hermione, implied Harry/Oliver.  
  
The song's called Dive In, by Darius, and I love it, and so should you :p  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Dive In  
  
||.So what's it all about? I can't work you out. There's chemistry between us getting hard to disguise.||  
  
He looked at her through the Great Hall. Draco smiled, he felt the same thing he always felt when she was near, or when he saw her. The best thing about it was that he knew she felt the same way, no matter how hard she tried to deny it. Hermione glanced to the Slytherin table and their eyes met.  
  
||.Still you're holding back, some kind of panic attack. Treading water when you   
  
Really should be turning the tide...||  
  
Hermione felt her cheeks flush and she turned her head quickly, continuing her conversation with Harry and Ron.  
  
Later that day, he waited for her outside the library. He knew she went there the same time, day after day. "She's avoiding me." Draco thought to himself.  
  
||.Don't spend a lifetime waiting, don't tell me no. Just let go...||  
  
When she came waking out of the library he could see she wanted to get out of there as soon as she could, but he'd at least try to get through to her. "Hermione, wait", he said, stepping towards her. She turned around and replied: "What do you want Draco?" Her voice sounded so soft, so weak, he knew she was denying her feelings against her will, she just feared for the reaction of that bloody Potty and Weasel. "For you to start living a bit", he said, his lips curling into a soft smile: "for you to stop denying what you feel for me." "I can't", her voice still soft, almost inaudible: "You know I can't, if Harry and Ron would find out.You know how they." "I don't give a rat's arse about them!" he cut her off: "All I care about is you..." his voice softer now: "You're the only thing left in my life. Why do Pott- Harry, and Ron get all of you, while don't I get anything?" "Like I said, I can't help it."she whispered: "Now leave me alone, or I'll tell Dumbledore you're stalking me."  
  
||.If you want it, then you got it. Don't let this moment pass you by. Take a long shot, give it all you got. You'll never know unless you try. You can only sink or swim. Baby, just dive in....||  
  
Draco knew he had to do something now, or he'd lose her forever. With a few steps he had caught up with her, her shorter legs were not match for his muscular, much longer legs. He grabbed her arm and pressed his lips to hers.  
  
||.So what's the worse thing that could be happening? You test the water and you find that it's a little too hot. But I'm imagining the taste of salt on your skin. Make your move, you gotta choose. Are you ready or not?.||  
  
He'd half expected her to pull away and slap him, but she didn't. Her hands snaked around his neck, playing with his hair, and her mouth eagerly welcomed his tongue.  
  
||.Don't waste a lifetime waiting. You know its now. So turn around.||  
  
Reluctantly he pulled back, immediately cursing himself for ruining the moment. He knew that if she regained her common sense she'd choose her friends over him, again. The girl glanced past him, suddenly very interested in the painting behind him. "I'm sorry", he whispered: "I just had to." "Don't," she interrupted him, now looking at him again, after she noticed the man in the painting was staring back at her. He could see the struggle going on inside of her. She pulled away out of his arms; he didn't like the way this was going. "Please God. or Goddess, if there's anyone there, this would be a great time to show me." he thought. "If they're your real friends, they'll accept your feelings." he tried. "How could you say that? They're the best friends I could ever wish for! They just don't want to see me get hurt!" He could see tears welling up in her eyes. She was avoiding his gaze and was staring at the floor now. "I'm sorry, I just. We'll talk to them, I'll go with you, I'll be nice to them, I'll be nice to everyone, I'll even help Hagrid with his creatures during the holidays! I'll do anything! I just want to be with you." he was getting desperate. "Did I just say that? Did I just offer to be nice to everyone?! Help that hairy giant?!" he thought: "it's true, I would, for her."  
  
||.If you want it, then you got it. Don't let this moment pass you by. Take a long shot, give it all you got. You'll never know unless you try. You can only sink or swim. Baby, just dive in... ||  
  
Her eyes went up to meet his, she could tell from the look in his eyes that he had meant every word he just said to her.  
  
||.Just dive in, just dive in... Let's dive in. Into the blue. Into the deep. Into the mood tonight. Dive In... ||  
  
Draco's whisper broke the uncomfortable silence between them: "So? What are you thinking?" "That you're right. That they'll accept the way I feel for you, after all, they are my friends." Draco felt his heart skip a beat "And after all, I've accepted Harry's relationship with Oliver too." she added with a soft smile. Draco chuckled and put his arms around her. She rested her head against his muscular chest, and for the first time in a long time she felt everything was right.  
  
||.Come with me.Let's dive in... ||  
  
"So, when were you planning on telling Harry and Ron about us?" He almost used their nicknames he'd grown so used to over the years, but he knew Hermione wouldn't take it too well. "I'll just have to get used to their real names from now on." He thought to himself. "Tomorrow." she murmured: "I want tonight to belong to us, just the two of us." And with that they walked off to Draco's room in the Slytherin dorms, for a night that belonged to just the two of them.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I said it once, and I'll say it again: R&R please. 


End file.
